1999
]] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''1999'. Events * Noggin debuts as its own channel. * Nick GaS debuts as its own channel. * Henry & June's Nicktoons Summer Jam replaces Nick in the Afternoon as the annual summer weekday afternoon block. Shows Series premieres * February 11 - Maisy premieres on Nick Jr., before it was moved to Noggin in 2001. * May 1 - SpongeBob SquarePants premieres after the Kids' Choice Awards; it would begin regularly airing on July 17th. * August 16 - Rocket Power premiers in primetime. * October 16 - 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd and The Amanda Show debut on an revamped SNICK, entitled SNICK House. * November 28 - Little Bill premieres in primetime. * December 31 - ChalkZone premieres its first episode as part of the Nick New Year's block, but the rest of the first season would be delayed to 2002. ;Acquired shows (premieres) * January 11 - Franklin * January 16 - The Brothers Flub, an animated series by SunBrow Animation, starts its run on Sunday mornings. * February 8 - Kipper premieres on Nick Jr., before it was moved to Noggin in 2001. ;Acquired shows (reruns) * January 25 - The Jeffersons * January 30 - The Sports Illustrated for Kids Show * June 6 - The Phred On Your Head Show (starting airing regularly on March 27, 2000) * June 7 - Leave It to Beaver * July 5 - WKRP in Cincinnati * September 6 - Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * October 18 - Maude Season premieres * February 6 - The revival of Are You Afraid of the Dark? premieres. * November 27 - Season 6, what originally was the final season for All That, ''begins its run. Series finales * December 12 - ''Figure It Out, four seasons * You're On!, one season Specials * The Off-Beats' Valentines * The Henry & June Show Programming blocks * February 20 - Nick GaS ends its run, in preparation for its channel's launch. * March 27 - Nicktoons TV airs its final broadcast; it would become its own channel in 2002. * June - Henry & June's Nicktoons Summer Jam debuts, and would continue for the rest of the summer. * July 7 - Nick Flicks movie block begins. * September - 101% Whizbang! With Henry and June debuts on weekday afternoons. * November - U-Pick Fridays Video games * February 28 - The Rugrats Movie (Game Boy Color) * June 29 - Rugrats: Scavenger Hunt * November 10 - Rugrats: Studio Tour Albums * Music from The Adventures of Pete & Pete * November 15 - The Rugrats Movie Score Books * March 1 - Aliens * May 1 - Summer Vacation * June 1 ** Oh, Brother! ** The Perfect Formula * Tommy's Last Stand * July 1 - Cat's Big Night / Dog Behind Bars * August - CatDog's Big Idea * September 1 ** FranKELstein ** Star-Spangled Babies ** Tricked For Treats!: A Rugrats Halloween * October 1 ** Bonjour, Babies * November 1 ** Chuckie's Big Wish ** Way Off Broadway ** Westward, Whoa! Home video releases * January 12 ** Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue ** Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's ** Blue's Clues: Back to Basics ** Little Bear: Friends * March 30 ** CatDog: CatDog vs. the Greasers ** CatDog: Together Forever ** The Rugrats Movie * June 8 ** Little Bear: Summertime Tales ** Little Bear: Favorite Tales, Volume 2 * June 22 ** Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt ** Blue's Clues: Big, Blue and Just for You!, Volume 2 * August 3 - Rugrats: Runaway Reptar * August 24 - Little Bear: Little Goblin Bear * September 21 - Blue's Clues: Blue's Discoveries * October 5 ** Rugrats: Make Room for Dil ** Rugrats: Volume 5 (Blockbuster exclusive) * October 12 ** Blue's Clues: Blue's Blue's Big Pajama Party ** Blue's Clues: Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 3 Business * March 30 - Nickelodeon enters the DVD market with Paramount Home Video's DVD release of The Rugrats Movie People * February 10 - Tiffany Espensen is born * March 21 - Lexi DiBenedetto is born * May 5 - Jonny Gray is born * May 25 - Brec Bassinger is born * September 7 - Cameron Ocasio is born * September 13 - Zoey Burger is born and resign * October 15 - Bailee Madison is born * November 1 - Buddy Handleson is born * November 11 - Mary Kay Bergman (the original voice of Timmy Turner) dies Nickelodeon character debuts * Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Jenny Wakeman, Nora Wakeman, Brad Carbunkle, Tuck Carbunkle, Penny Sanchez, Tootie, Jorgen Von Strangle * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sheldon Plankton, Karen Plankton, Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Gary the Snail, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Bubble Bass * Rocket Power: Otto Rocket, Sam Dullard, Twister Rodriguez, Reggie Rocket, Tito Makani, Raymundo Rocket * The Amanda Show: Penelope Taynt, Crazy Courtney 1999